


dorohedoro oneshots

by KaijuKillr3000



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKillr3000/pseuds/KaijuKillr3000
Summary: some oneshots i write when i am not sober then when i am i edit them. pls enjoy
Relationships: Kaiman (Dorohedoro)/Reader, Risu (Dorohedoro)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. a dream - risu/reader

you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and felt the body next to you move a little. you quietly and slowly got out of bed, leaving the bedroom. after you were gone he inched forward and watched you as you sleepily moved across the room, making your way into the kitchen. you grabbed some tea bags from a cabinet above you and made yourself a cup. you felt eyes watching you and you turned around, scanning the room. you noticed a shadow in the hallway and it tried to move away from your glance, backing further into the dark hallway. you grabbed your mug full of tea and started making your way towards the hall. "hello?" you called out. silence. you turned down the hall and made your way back to into your dark bedroom. you turned on a lamp and it casted the room in a soft, honey color. you saw a figure under the covers, facing away from you. "babe," you set your mug down on the bedside table and softly sat on the bed. " _mmfph.._ " a muffled groan came from the covers in response. the comforter shifted and was tugged farther over the head under the blanket. you smiled and pulled down the covers, trying to see the face of the person hiding themselves. tossed blonde hair with dark tips poked out of the covers and you tried to lean over the body on the bed. dark, crossed eyes met yours from over the edge of the blanket and the figure huffed. you moved around and got under the covers, pulling it over the both of you. the light barely breached the blanket but you could make out a soft outline of a face, staring at you. "risu.." you reached your hand out and cupped his face. he pressed into it and closed his eyes. "i had a dream." he spoke quietly. his voice was hard to hear, so you scooted towards him. "what happened in it?" risu opened his eyes and gave you a sad look. "you..you died. _gruesomely_. you were torn apart in front of me and i couldn't move. i just watched him do it." you rubbed his cheek with your thumb. "him?" you questioned softly. risu looked at you and moved your hand from his face. "yea, him, kai." you nodded. "i'm okay, i'm here and i'm safe. he's gone." risu nodded and slowly wrapped an arm around your waist, tugging you closer. you tucked your face into the crook of his neck and hummed happily. "are you gonna stalk me and follow me everywhere i go now?" risu laughed quietly and hugged you a little tighter. "yes. even to the bathroom." you tried to push away from him giggling. "ew! you're gross!" he smirked and you both laid still for a moment, taking in each others presence. risu leaned forward, sitting up, and kissed you. he held your face and you placed a hand on his side. he pulled away and smiled at you. "don't get riled up, it's late and you should get some more sleep." you sighed and laid back. "but my tea," risu reached across you and grabbed your mug, taking a sip. "i'll drink it, i'm gonna stay up for a little bit." you turned over on your side to face him and looked up at him. "staying up watching me?" risu smirked and kissed your forehead. "you know it, now sleep doll." you shut your eyes and leaned on risu after he scooted down. you slowly fell back asleep, risu eventually getting more comfortable and snuggling your sleeping form. every time he closed his eyes he would see the gore, your body torn up into unidentifiable parts. then he would open his eyes and look down at you sleeping on his chest, snoring softly, and would tell himself that you were okay.


	2. everything - risu/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um some TW for a little bit of sexual assault stuff i guess and some fighting so skip this if ur not cool with that

risu sat at the dining table, watching you laugh as kaiman tried to fit another 5 gyoza in his mouth. nikaido smacked his shoulder, snapping him out of his day dream. " _what_?" he scowled as he turned around to face the blonde woman. "just go talk to her, it's sad watching you just mill about." risu rolled his eyes and started to walk away from her. she put an arm out, stopping him and giving him a pleading look. "you'll never know unless you go talk to her, and she definitely notices you avoiding her." he felt his face get a little warm, and thought about how he's been trying not to be alone with you, or even really talk to you. he _did_ feel bad but he didn't want to make you upset. what if you hated him now? this is all because of what happened last week, when you and risu fought with some people from the hole that were trying to break into the hungry bug.  
" _hey_!" two men stood in front of the stores door, fiddling the lock, they jumped at risu's voice and faced you. it was dark out, except for one flickering street light across the road that barely illuminated the men's faces. one of them stood up straight and unsheathed a knife from his side. it was large and rusty, at least you think it was rust. the other one had a dirty looking bat with some bent nails coming out. "what's the problem man? just walk away and we'll forget about this, yeah?" risu laughed and steadily reached for a spike from his side, you reached for your own weapon behind your back. "aw, _man_ , yeah i wish i could do that. but i know who owns this storeーshe'll kick my ass if i don't get rid of you!" the two men shared a look with each other before lunging at you, you taking on the guy with the knife and risu covering the bat guy. risu swiftly dodged the man before taking him down to the ground in one swift motion. the man landed with a 'oomph' and risu held his spike up to his throat, pinning him and kicking the bat away. you dodged the man as well but he swiped at your side as you tried to maneuver around him. the knife cut through your skin and you gasped in pain, side-stepping away as he readied to swing at you again. "y/n!" risu stood and reached for the guys shoulder as he started to come towards you again. the man turned around and gave risu a huge grin as his partner stood behind risu, knocking him down with the bat. you screamed angrily and rushed at the man with the knife, swinging your own blade violently. you nicked him in the arm and he managed to grab your wrist, squeezing until you dropped your weapon. you grunted and kicked his side. the man caught your leg and let go of your wrist and as you went to punch him, the bat guy grabbed your arms and pinned them behind your back, shoving you to the ground. you tried to look at risu who was laying still on the ground, facing away from you. "risu, answer me!" you squirmed and the man hunched over you, efficiently trapping you under his weight. "what should we do with her?" the men smirked to each other, sharing an unspoken thought. the guy sitting on you yanked you up suddenly and they begin to make their way down the street, pulling you into an alley out of sight. the guy with the bat pushed you harshly and went to stand at the end off the alley. "just be quick, i'm sure the neighbors heard some of the commotion. take whatever money and shit she has too." the knife guy nodded and made his way over to you. you raised a fist to punch him and he grabbed it, pinning it above your head. he roughly positioned your arms above you and you struggled against him. "now let's see what we have here." he gave you a disgusting grin and cut your shirt down the middle, exposing your chest. you thrashed and tried to kick him, bite him, just trying to hurt him! he sat on top of you, pinning your legs as well. you started to yell and he shoved his hand over your mouth. "i'll kill you right here if you scream." you felt your stomach drop. you're defenseless, you're about to be assaulted, and you can't do anything. he tore the rest your shirt off and gripped your chest roughly, then a loud crack and a thud came from the end of the alley. the man above you turned his head around. "hey what are you do-" he was cut off as a blade sliced through his face. you scampered out of the way quickly with a yelp and looked at the man standing over the knife guy. "risu!" he looked over at you with dark eyes and a blank expression as he gave the guy a kick. he glanced down at your chest and quickly covered his face with his hands. "cover yourself y/n!" he yelled sternly. you blushed and crossed your arms over yourself, embarrassed. "he..he ripped my shirt up." risu huffed behind his hands and turned away from you. "get on my back, i'll keep you covered." he crouched down as you carefully hopped onto his back and wrapped your legs around his torso. you pressed yourself into him, trying to hide your exposed skin. both of your faces were dark red as you made your way into the hungry bug, only to be met upstairs with a worried nikaido and a yelling kaiman.  
back to present time, risu was watching you from the store steps, petting a stray cats belly in the street. he pictured nikaido's face in his head, her yelling at him to stop being a bitch. he exhaled and made his way over to you. the cat you were petting perked up and ran off as he got closer. you looked up at him with wide eyes and stood up. "hi.." he shuffled his foot around, looking down and messing with a rock. "hey...wanna take a walk?" you shrugged. "uh, sure." you walked side by side down the street. the sun was on it's decent, painting the sky in warm orange and pink. "so, um. i'm sorry for avoiding you." risu looked over at you watching the sky. "are you mad at me?" when you looked back at him and caught him staring, his face went red and he looked somewhere else. "no! of course not, why would i be mad?" you kicked a rock as you walked with him. "because i'm weak, i couldn't defend myself and you got hurt too." risu frowned and stopped walking. you took another step before turning and giving him a frown back. "you're not weak, okay? you're not! we just lost this one time, it happens. i should've taken them on for you." you huffed and furrowed your brows. "no, that's not it. i want to be able to defend myself, i don't want you to do everything for me!" risu balled his fists and grunted. "but i want to do _everything_ for you! you could've been raped! and i.." it slipped out and he shut his mouth quickly. you looked down and sniffed. you couldn't stop a couple tears from running down your face, everything finally hitting you. you would have been put through hell, or died if it weren't for him. and he said he wanted to do everything for you. you were tightly embraced and risu rubbed your back. "i'm sorry, please don't cry. i'm sorry." you laughed and hugged him back, you let out a soft sob as you gripped his clothes. he hugged you tighter and you both stood in the middle of the street like that for a minute or two as the sun slowly disappeared past the horizon. you pulled away and looked up at risu. he wiped your cheek with a smile, holding your face for a moment before realizing what he was doing. he pulled his hand away, blushing. "are you ready to go eat some dinner?" you smiled and nodded eagerly. as he started walking back towards the store you followed behind him, reaching for his hand. when you grabbed it and he made a cute, small noise of surprise. you stopped walking and he stared at you with big eyes, his face growing red. "um, sorry i shouldn't have." you started to pull your hand away but risu gripped it tighter. "no, i like this." you blushed as well. hand in hand, you both made your way back to the hungry bug, with big smiles and red faces.


	3. morning person - risu/reader

the morning light that peaked through the curtains was right in your eyes. you slowly opened them to be met with risu's face in front of yours, snoring, and his mouth hanging open. you yawned and stretched your legs out from under the blanket. you sat up only to have a heavy arm drop onto you and yank you back down under the covers. risu grunted and tugged you to his chest, wrapping his arms back around your torso. "babe, cmon let me get up." he groaned in disagreement and curled his body around your small form. his heavy breathing on the back of your neck tickled and you tried to squirm away. " _stop moving_." his gruff, scratchy morning voice gave you butterflies. "i wanna go eat some food, cmon." risu shook his head and shoved you into his chest, trying to silence you. not _once_ has he opened his eyes yet. you poked him, starting to get frustrated, and reached for his arm pits trying to tickle him. he swiftly moved you under him and laid on top of you, pinning you to the mattress. " _risu_ , you're being dramatic!" he stayed silent as he got comfortable on top of you, tucking his head into your neck. he resumed his heavy, deep breathing as he started to fall back asleep. you groaned loudly and you felt him smile against your neck, knowing he won this battle. you closed your eyes again and tried to get comfortable under the warm, dead weight of your boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

"you have your pillows and i have mine! i don't want holes in my fucking pillows kaiman!" you threw your torn up pillow at kaiman's face as you stomped out of the room. "(y/n), i'm sorry! i'll get you a new pillow okay?" kaiman followed reaching his hands out to grab you. you whipped your head around and gave him a glare, making him jump to hold his hands up defensively. "no! that was my favorite pillow, it was perfectly squishy..and always cold. now it's RUINED because of your..your stupid spikes!" kaiman frowned and gave you the best desperate look his lizard face could manage. your head started to hurt and you exhaled, frustrated. "i'm gonna go take a walk, i'll be back in a little bit." kaiman followed you to the door and fiddled with his hands. "are you leaving me?" he said sheepishly as you put on your jacket. you smirked and looked up at him. " _no_ , i'm not leaving you. i love you and i'll be back later okay? i just want to take a walk and pet some cats." kaiman seemed content with your response and opened the front door for you. "okay. i love you too, and don't bring any cats home this time!" you giggled and stood on the tip of your toes to kiss his cheek. you left your house and gave kaiman a wave as you walked off. you made kissy noises as you walked down the street and tried to beckon any nearby strays looking for attention.  
after you left kaiman decided to watch some tv. not even five minutes into his show a loud knock came from the front door. he made his way over and opened it, the smell of gyoza hitting him before he looked down and saw a head full of blonde hair. nikaido stood on his doorstep with a bag and her skateboard in hand. "heya!" kaiman stepped aside to let her in. "nikaido! what're you doing here? and you brought me gyooooza!!" he reached for the bag but it was pulled out of his reach in time. "ah ah! this is for (y/n), she told me she needed some _lady stuff_ so i was dropping it off with some comfort food. where is she?" he sighed and walked back to his couch, flopping down onto the cushions. "we had a little argument and she went on a walk to cool down i guess. so she's on her period? that explains a lot!" he laughed and nikaido flicked his forehead as she walked past him to sit on the couch. "what did you do this time?" he rolled his eyes at her. "i used her pillow when i was taking a nap and my spikes tore up holes in it." nikaido chuckled and watched the tv with him. "way to go." he laughed as well and quieted down when a fight scene started in the show.  
after the fight was over nikaido said she had to go back home. kaiman walked her out and after closing the door he wondered how long you had been gone for. were you hurt somewhere, alone and helpless? no, he had taught you how to kick ass and he was the best, so you were probably fine. he sat back down on the couch and tried to focus on his show, but kept looking back at the front door waiting for you to stride throughーprobably with another _poor_ stray cat you would beg him to keep. kaiman tapped his foot impatiently and groaned. he couldn't sit still. his thoughts raced and he pictured you curled up, crying in some dark alley..or bleeding to death... _dying_!! "fuck!" kaiman got up, put his boots on in a rush and stormed to the front door. he swung the front door open at the same time that you were about to put your keys in the lock. "(y/n)! where were you! why were you gone so long!?" you laughed and felt his arm up as you walked past him. "hi, i wasn't gone that long was i?" kaiman made an angry noise and followed you to the living room. "you were gone for a really long time! i was about to go out and look for your dumbass." you gave him a smug smile. "you were worried about me. awww, kaiman you do love me!" he tried to hide his blush and lightly pushed your head back as he walked away. "whatever. oh and nikaido stopped by and dropped some stuff off for you too." he handed you the bag she brought and you looked inside. "oh, i thought i saw her when i was walking around." kaiman hummed and sat back down on the couch, he patted the space next to him and you sat down beside him. "she brought gyoza too, i've been waiting for you to get back so i can eat it." you elbowed him. "with me?" he smirked and waved his hand dismissively. "yeah yeah, of course with you." you pulled the box of gyoza out and kaiman got up to grab chopsticks. he handed you a pair and you both quickly dug in, after saying a rushed 'thanks for the food'. "mmm, mikadohs food ish sho good." you spoke around a mouthful of gyoza. kaiman agreed enthusiastically and shoved another two into his mouth. you both ate in silence, although not awkward, just enjoying each other's presence. you changed the channel to some horror movie and curled up against kaiman's side as you both finished your last pieces of gyoza. he wrapped a heavy arm around you and pulled you into his lap. you slid down a little and laid across his lap with your head on the arm rest. he ran his fingers through your hair, untangling some knots, and you hummed happily. this is the life, you thought to yourself, a big smile forming on your face.


End file.
